parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Frank Rides Again (Michael Brandon).
Here is part three of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tillie as Emily * Frank as Bulgy * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Benny the Cab as Trevor * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Tootle as Percy * Ivor as Oliver * Shawn as Arthur * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Miss Eglantine Price as Lady Hatt * Stu Pickles as Jem Cole * Grandpa Lou as Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Belle as Mrs. Kyndley * Dee Dee as The Storyteller * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Tillie's Birthday Train as Emily's Coaches * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript * Narrator: In the summertime there is no better place to be than the Island of Fantasyland. The engines are happy to show vacationers the wonderful sights to be seen. But this year, there was a problem. (the engines are hard at work, pulling passenger trains to and from every station and every place) Casey Jr and Tillie were in the foundry for repairs. * Emelius Browne: I need to find a way to carry more passengers. * Narrator: Grumbled Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: We have more vacationers. * Tillie: And fewer engines. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Casey Jr: A double decker problem. * Narrator: Added Casey. * Emelius Browne: A double decker problem? Hmm. * Narrator: This gave Emelius Browne an idea. He drove straight to a bus field. Frank is a double decker bus. (a train goes by) He had turned into a henhouse after causing the silly accident. * Emelius Browne: Good news, Frank, I'm putting you back on the road. * Frank: Thank you, sir. I'll be the best bus ever. * Narrator: Frank never liked being a henhouse anyway. The next day, he went to the foundry. * Casey Jr: Frank! * Narrator: Exclaimed Casey. * Casey Jr: What are you doing here? * Frank: I'm being repaired, I'm going back on the road. * Tillie: I think you'll be helping the new farmer. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: He needs to deliver his vegetables around the island. * Frank: Vegetables!? Hmph! I'm going to carry passengers! * Narrator: Soon, Frank was refitted inside and out. He looked smart and shiny. Even Harry Hogwarts was impressed. (Frank, having being refitted inside and out, goes back to his field) * Harry Hogwarts: Ooooo. * Narrator: When Frank returned to his field, the hens thought their old house looked splendid. * Frank's Driver: We'll start in the morning. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Frank's Driver: You'll stay here tonight. * Narrator: Frank was soon fast asleep. (a train goes by) But the hens missed their old home. One by one, they crept aboard and went to sleep in the luggage racks. Frank knew nothing. The next morning Frank picked up lots of passengers. * Frank: All aboard. (Departs) * Narrator: He tooted and set off for the station. He was driving so smoothly that the hens didn't wake up. (as Frank passes over, an express train goes by) All was well until Frank turned a corner. Benny the Cab was pulling a haycart. (a freight train goes by, and as Frank turns a corner, he sees Benny the Cab pulling a haycart) * Frank: Get out of my way! * Narrator: He overtook Benny. Frank swerved, the hens woke up, the passengers panicked and Frank's driver lost control. The hens were frightened. They flapped, they squawked. * Frank's Passengers: Stop! * Narrator: Cried Frank's passengers. * Frank's Passengers: We want to get off! * Narrator: The passengers were covered in feathers and broken eggs. They were very cross. * Frank's Passengers: This bus is full of hens! * Narrator: They complained. * Frank's Passengers: We shall tell Emelius Browne. * Frank: It's not my fault. * Narrator: Sulked Frank. Emelius Browne sent Bulgy to be cleaned. * Frank: Silly hens, silly passengers, you can have them both. * Tillie: The farmer still needs help with his vegetables. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Frank: A vegetable bus? Hmmm, hey that's not such a bad idea. * Casey Jr: And we're back carrying passengers. * Narrator: Smiled Casey. Frank is happy now. He has new green paintwork and a smart serving hatch. Emelius Browne agreed he can become the island's only vegetable stand on wheels. (as Tillie goes by, hauling her Birthday Train cars, Casey passes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) Frank likes carrying vegetables. They don't lay eggs and they've never complained.Category:Julian Bernardino